Giana Sisters DS/Cut Contents
This is the Cut Content of Giana Sisters DS. Unused Sprites Collision test Several collision test tilesets can be found in the game's files. Each one lead to their respective used collision tilesets. However, the first one (which is called "test_coll_gpc") doesn't lead to any existing collision tilesets, which make it complety unused. Legend : Black = no collisions. Red = collisions. Green = slopes. Blue = waters. GianaDS Test coll.png|The collision test tileset that doesn't lead to any existing collision tilesets. skytestcoll.png|The collision test tileset for the sky levels. cavetestcoll.png|The collision test tileset for the cave levels. castletestcoll.png|The collision test tileset for the castle levels. overworldtestcoll.png|The collision test tileset for the overworld and snow levels. Title screen A work in progress title screen. The graphics object look similar to the graphics from the Commodore 64 port of The Great Giana Sisters. In the bottom left corner of the picture, it read "confidential version". Locked level marker A level marker that probably meant to be used to show a level being locked. Teleporter ring A ring for the teleporter. Unknown use. Popping bubble gum tile An unused popping bubble gum tile that can be found the sprites file of Giana and Punk Giana. Unused Pallets Green diamond variant In every pallet files of the collision tileset, there is a unused pallets line that is used as a green variant of the diamonds. Those pallets can only perfectly fitting the diamonds and not other objects. This is how the diamonds look like with the unused pallets : Greendiamond.gif Greenbigdiamond.gif Unused Levels Castle06 The level have some similarity with 8-5 level : both have similar platforms on the top-left of the level and level exits blocked by bricks. The level seem completed in work, unlike Castle08. The unuse of the level is unknown, but probably because of being in excess. Castle08 This one seem to be a WIP. It unuse is probably because of being left over or being unfinished from time constraint. The level is obviously short, but have some difficulty. Strangely, it doesn't contain an exit flag but have a exit trigger inside the tower. Missing levels The game is missing files for Boss_map01, Mount04, Mount08, Sky02 and Sky04, as can be seen through the levels list : Click "Show list" to reveal levels list. boss_map02 (World 2 Boss) boss_map03 (World 3 Boss) boss_map04 (World 4 Boss) boss_map05 (World 5 Boss) boss_map06 (World 6 Boss) boss_map07 (World 7 Boss) boss_map08 (8-9 (Final level)) castle01 (8-1) castle02 (8-4) castle03 (4-9) castle04 (8-2) castle05 (7-9) castle06 (unused) castle07 (8-5) castle08 (unused) castle09 (9-2) cave01 (5-4) cave02 (6-5) cave03 (5-5) cave04 (3-3) cave05 (7-8) classic01 (1-2) classic02 (2-4) classic03 (5-3) classic04 (2-5) classic05 (1-3) classic06 (2-3) classic07 (5-8) classic08 (3-2) classic09 (1-5) classic10 (4-1) classic11 (5-6) classic12 (3-7) classic13 (4-5) classic14 (3-8) classic15 (4-2) classic16 (3-4) classic17 (2-6) classic18 (2-7) classic19 (2-2) classic20 (2-9) classic21 (5-9) classic22 (1-8) classic23 (5-7) classic24 (1-9) classic25 (4-6) classic26 (5-1) classic27 (6-1) classic28 (4-8) classic29 (5-2) classic30 (6-9) classic31 (4-7) classic32 (3-9) classic_start (8-10) classicmode01 (Stage 1) classicmode02 (Stage 2) classicmode03 (Stage 3) classicmode04 (Stage 4) classicmode05 (Stage 5) classicmode06 (Stage 6) classicmode07 (Stage 7) classicmode08 (Stage 8) classicmode09 (Stage 9) classicmode10 (Stage 10) classicmode11 (Stage 11) classicmode12 (Stage 12) classicmode13 (Stage 13) classicmode14 (Stage 14) classicmode15 (Stage 15) classicmode16 (Stage 16) classicmode17 (Stage 17) classicmode18 (Stage 18) classicmode19 (Stage 19) classicmode20 (Stage 20) classicmode21 (Stage 21) classicmode22 (Stage 22) classicmode23 (Stage 23) classicmode24 (Stage 24) classicmode25 (Stage 25) classicmode26 (Stage 26) classicmode27 (Stage 27) classicmode28 (Stage 28) classicmode29 (Stage 29) classicmode30 (Stage 30) classicmode31 (Stage 31) classicmode32 (Stage 32) classicmode_boss (Stage 33 (Boss)) giana_start (The level before level 1-1) grass01 (1-1) grass02 (1-4) grass03 (1-6) grass04 (2-1) grass05 (7-2) grass06 (6-2) grass07 (1-7) hell01 (8-3) hell02 (8-6) hell03 (8-7) hell04 (8-8) hell05 (9-1) intro_day (Title screen during daytime/X-1) intro_day_red (Title screen during daytime with red dieamonds) intro_easter (Title screen during Easter) intro_ghosts (Title screen during Halloween) intro_night (Title screen during night time) intro_night_red (Title screen during night time with red diamonds) lake01 (4-3) lake02 (4-4) lake03 (6-3) mount01 (2-8) mount02 (6-8) mount03 (7-4) mount05 (3-1) mount06 (7-3) mount07 (7-1) mount09 (6-4) sky01 (3-10) sky03 (2-10) sky05 (1-10) sky06 (4-10) sky07 (5-10) sky08 (6-10) sky09 (7-10) snow01 (3-5) snow02 (3-6) snow03 (6-6) snow04 (7-7) snow05 (7-5) snow06 (6-7) snow07 (X-2) snow08 (7-6) the removal of those levels were probably because of being in excess. Strangely enough, Castle06 and Castle08, the two unused level, weren't removed. Maybe the game was supposed to have more levels than it got in the final release. Those levels were probably the levels from the extra world in the OUYA port of Giana Sisters 2D, but there is no confirmation for now. As of Boss_map01, maybe World 1 meant to have a boss level like the others. Unused Sound Effect A fire sound effect of some kind. Early Content Early 1-1 level The 1-1 level in the trailer, two store blocks has been removed, the sign has been added and the four brick has been removed. Early 1-4 level The 1-4 level in the trailer, the ground has been moved on a lower place, the diamond sign has been added and the two first store blocks has been moved on a higher place. Early 1-6 level The 1-6 level in the trailer, the blocks that form a stair has been singly improved. Early 2-2 level The 2-9 level in the trailer, in the beginning of the level, a Eye Ball has been added in the platform that contain many diamonds. Early 2-9 level The 2-9 level in the trailer, in the beginning of the level, the wall has been changed in a smaller size and a store block has been added. The two spiky balls has been removed, the empty block on the top has been replaced by store blocks and two big diamonds has been added. A bit far, The check point has been changed place. A bit far again, the first platform has been moved a little lower place. Early 3-5 level The 3-5 level in the trailer, the Soda Bottle machine as been added and also the diamonds. Early Checkpoint sound effect The checkpoint sound effect has a early version found in the trailer. Early Bee Killer sound effects In the trailer, the Killer Bee use the same sound effects of the Eye Ball and the broken brick sound. In the final release, it's has it own sound effect. Oddities "Oben" word We can find the word "oben" left in the foreground tileset of snow levels. "Oben" mean "above" in german. This word probably indicate those snow tileset are used as a ceiling object and not a ground object. Ineffective spikes In level X-1, the spikes strangely doesn't kill Giana when she land on. Source *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TxsVV9a5J9I Category:Cut Contents Category:Giana Sisters DS